


Sweet Disposition

by Orchidaexa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Derek Hale, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidaexa/pseuds/Orchidaexa
Summary: Derek has a realisation and just kind of... wants to talk about it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look this is a personal piece and it resonated with a surprising number of people, so I decided to post it.
> 
> Check me out displacing my feelings onto a character.

"I don't know how to want people," confesses Derek, in the quiet of the night, to Stiles' sweat slicked skin. Stiles stills, trailing his fingers into Derek's dark hair. "I don't think I've ever looked at someone and wanted them sexually, but I want them to _want me_." 

Stiles' throat clicks as he swallows. Derek supposes that there's some weird implications here, for Stiles, who may be thinking that he's taken someone to bed unwillingly, or that he's performing out of the want to be wanted. The scent of panicky adrenaline and fear/hurt rises from his skin, and Derek knows he's got a hang up or two here, but also, he doesn't think he meant it how it _sounds_. 

So Derek shoves at his side. "I want sex with _you_ because I know you, because it's _fun_ ," he says, scowling. _Because you're safe and you'll never hurt me_ , he doesn't say. Stiles remains silent, clearly processing before he loosens his tongue, before he reacts in a way that's hurtful. He's learnt to control that, learnt that Derek has gaps in his armor where he can push barbs through, in deep without so much as a thought. 

"Sex is… Sex is fun." Derek bites at his skin. He threatens the membrane with his sharp teeth, just to feel the goosebumps raise with every shiver of flesh. "I just don't think I have the same criteria for wanting to fuck as other people." 

This time, Stiles hums, starting the movement of his fingers in circles over Derek's skin, and he can feel the little hairs on the back of his neck raise. "For a moment there I thought you might not want this." This. Stiles might well just mean sex, but all Derek can think of is the intimacy, the sweet stretches of time where Derek can let his guard down, where all he has to worry about is the primal senses, about the taste of lust and the enjoyment of just being with someone else. 

" Don't think I could give this up," says Derek, kissing and nipping at Stiles' ribs. "S'nice." 

A slow smile spreads across Stiles' face, his whisky brown eyes watching as Derek does his thing, rubbing his stubble across pale skin, leaving pink scrapes in its wake. "Yeah," says Stiles. "It really is." 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Please_ be nice to me about this one. I put a lot of personal feelings about sex and sexuality in here.
> 
> No one's ever been mean to me on AO3 I'm just super sensitive about this one.


End file.
